Volume 4
Demon Diary 4 begins where volume 3 ended. Demon Diary Demon Lord Krayon complains about the decor of the castle. He then complains that his 'rival' is only a child. Wanting Eclipse's service, Krayon uses a spell to throw Raenef V and his friends into another world. In the other world, Raenef and friends are ambushed by a group of demons. The demons falsely claim that there are two girls there to eat. Raenef asks Chris if he is the second girl, Erutis being the first. Chris scolds him saying that Raenef is the feminine one, and therefore the second female the demons are referring to. In a fit of fright and anger, Erutis demolishes the demons. Once the demons are defeated, Chris declares that they are trapped in a nightmare, not another world. Saying that he can sense demonic energy, Chris then concludes that the nightmare is really just the dream of a demon. Erutis asks Raenef to try and use his magic to get them out of the dream. When his dark arrow fails, Raenef freaks out and believes he's lost his powers; fearing that Eclipse will thus throw him out. Erutis scolds him and says the reason his magic won't work is that they are in Krayon's realm; the realm of dreams, as she concludes. Since Chris' magic won't work either, Erutis freaks out and yells at Krayon for trapping them there. Unbeknownst to the trio, an amused Krayon is watching the events unfold in a crystal ball of sorts. On the condition that he proves Raenef V is worthy of him, Eclipse is permitted by Krayon to help his trapped master. Regretting it immediately, Eclipse goes to Meruhesae for help. She reminds him that he still owes her for the information about Raenef V's location before he became a Demon Lord, and asks to take her payment. She takes a kiss on his forehead, knowing full well that anything more would result in Eclipse's fangirls throwing their wrath upon her. She tells Eclipse that Krayon is testing both Raenef V's worthiness of Eclipse, and Eclipse's undying loyalty to his master. Back in the dream world, Raenef and company are still trying to find their way out of the dream. They stumble upon a castle and believe the person who's dream they are infiltrating is inside. After going in, they discover Meruhesae, who tells them that it is their dream and they can't get out unless Krayon allows them to do so. She angers Raenef by telling him he is a burden to his friends as he rushes out after them. Outside, Erutis challenges Krayon; who comes into the dream world to meet them. After the others flee,Meruhesae tries looking into Raenef V's future with her crystal ball, but his future is hidden and the crystal ball shatters. Much to her astonishment, the supposed deceased Raenef IV comes to her. Eclipse contemplates the meaning behind Merhusae's words, wondering if a demon is capable of trust at all. Krayon tells Erutis that he likes her before challenging Raenef V to a battle. Eclipse appears and blocks the attack with his own magic, getting injured by doing so. He pushes Raenef V out of the way and collapses. Krayon attacks again, but he interrupted by Raenef IV using a spell to stop time and ordering him to stop. Surprised by Raenef IV's appearance, Krayon stops his attack. Raenef secretly blames himself for Eclipse being hurt. He thinks he is a complete burden to Eclipse and decides to become a Demon Lord as quickly as possible. Once the four are released from the dream world, Meruhesae goes to Krayon. Neither of them seems to know what is going on. Meruhesae reflects on Raenef IV's words to him; when he declared that his child was in danger. Eclipse says that though Krayon looks like a moron, he's actually one of the elder demons. Erutis calls Raenef a 'cutie pie' and tells him to call her 'sis', though he thinks it would be weird to do so. Raenef and Chris fight. Sitting at his desk, Eclipse is greeted by Raenef IV. Raenef IV tells him to meet again in two days. Days later, things are back to normal at the castle. After going through some jeering at breakfast from his friends, Raenef V goes to sulk. A voice offers Raenef V help to become a true Demon Lord, and it turns out to be a talking book with glasses. The book offers to unlock Raenef V's powers, to which he hastily agrees to. Eclipse goes to see him, and Raenef reacts negatively to being barged in on. Erutis and Chris also notice the changes in his personality. The next day, Raenef V receives a letter, intercepted by the others, saying that his summons to the Demon Lord Order's meeting has been canceled. Raenef considers it a grave insult. Eclipse is now determined to find out what is behind Raenef's odd behavior. Extras The end of the volume goes into Raenef asking Eclipse how Raenef IV was able to sue his powers in Krayon's realm when Raenef V could not. It then goes on to explain the different types of magic in the Demon Diary universe. There are six kinds, and after Eclipse's lesson, Raenef V is shown to be asleep. A side story is shown where Chris tries to summon a Demon Lord to destroy Raenef V. The summons instead brings forth Eclipse, moving him over a few inches. In response, Eclipse sets Chris on fire.